1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a successive switch device of a slot cutting machine, and more particularly to a successive switch device of a slot cutting machine, wherein the press switch may be positioned after being pressed, so that the slot cutting machine may be operated successively.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional slot cutting machine in accordance with the prior art is a tool machine that may be used to cut a semi-circular slot or breach in a workpiece. Usually, the conventional slot cutting machine is operated in a hand-held manner, so that the user""s hand may directly press the start switch to operate the conventional slot cutting machine. However, the user""s hand has to press the start switch successively, so that the conventional slot cutting machine may be operated normally, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, if the pressing force exerted by the user""s hand on the start switch is removed or paused, the conventional slot cutting machine will stop operating, so that the conventional slot cutting machine is operated intermittently and cannot be operated successively, thereby affecting the processing precision of the surface of the workpiece.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional slot cutting machine.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a successive switch device of a slot cutting machine, wherein the press switch may be positioned after being pressed, so that the slot cutting machine may be operated successively.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a successive switch device of a slot cutting machine,
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a successive switch device of a slot cutting machine, wherein the slot cutting machine is available for the right-handed and left-handed users.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a successive switch device of a slot cutting machine, comprising:
a positioning block, secured on secured on a press switch, and formed with a through hole, the through hole of the positioning block having an inner wall formed with a positioning flange;
a first push button, mounted at one side of the positioning block, and having one side formed with a protruding catch portion, the catch portion of the first push button aligning with the through hole of the positioning block and capable of being locked in the positioning flange of the through hole of the positioning block;
a second push button, mounted at the other side of the positioning block, and located opposite to the first push button, the second push button having one side formed with a protruding catch portion, the catch portion of the second push button aligning with the through hole of the positioning block and capable of being locked in the positioning flange of the through hole of the positioning block; and
an elastic member, mounted between the first push button and the second push button.
Preferably, the first push button and the second push button are mounted on a handle of the slot cutting machine.
Preferably, the positioning flange is located at a top corner of the inner wall of the through hole of the positioning block.
Preferably, the elastic member has a first end rested on the catch portion of the first push button and a second end rested on the catch portion of the second push button.
Preferably, the catch portion of the first push button is formed with a hole for receiving the first end of the elastic member.
Preferably, the catch portion of the second push button is formed with a shaft which is formed with a hole for receiving the second end of the elastic member.
Preferably, the positioning block is moved with the press switch, so that a selective one of the catch portion of the first push button and the catch portion of the second push button may be locked in the positioning flange of the through hole of the positioning block.